Our Demons
by LauraLovex
Summary: The fall of the prison has taken a toll on both Daryl and Beth. How will he cope with Beth's emotional instability? How will he keep her safe? Will they find the others? Or will their demons hinder them? BETHYL/DETH
1. The Fall

My head is filling with illusions now, is this real? or is it a mirage? Where are we running, where are we running...

My ankles are going to give out, I can feel them crack slightly with each bound I take. He's much faster than I am, with all my strength I try to keep up with him. Sweat is starting to secrete from my forehead now, I must be a million degrees outside. I trying to whip it away without losing my balance.

Dashing into the forest we go. Branches whipping my face like surprise daggers. Every lunge we take I hear the forest ground shake. He's starting to slow down, I can see his breath growing heavy, and his chest heaving. I slow down, and stop beside him. Both of us clutching our knees and gasping for air.

"Daryl, where are we gonna go?" I gasped and stare down at the forest terrain. He huffs a little bit, and whips the sweat from his darkened face.

"I don' know, I just knew we need'd to get out of that God forsaken place." He grumbled at me with grief in his voice. Gaining his composure, he straightened himself out, and looked at me. His face was flushed from the running, but underneath that, I could tell he is broken. I look away, I can't stand seeing people upset, especially when I am ready to die right now.

He starts on forward in a marching step. I am delayed in following him, I don't know what I want anymore. This whole world has gone to a wasteland. My home is destroyed, my father is gone, and my sister is no where to be found.

I am ripped out of my dazed state when I hear his cross bow go off. As I rapidly look around, I realize there is no walkers in proximity.

"What did you do that for?" I question him, he doesn't answer. Instead, we bends down, and picks up a small pheasant. Staring at me with a slight grunge in his eyes, he grumbles to me.

"dinner."

...

We walk for what seems like hours. Beth is slower than I am, so I keep reminding myself to slow down. I keep my eye on her like a hawk, I don't wanna lose anyone else.

My head is hurting. What am I going to do with a 19 year old woman who just lost everything. I just lost everything. What the hell am I going to do..

To my relief, I spot a bungalow up ahead, and for now, that will be our rest spot. I turn to her, she is staring at the ground, with a blank expression that I can only describe as tormented. I put my hand behind her back and push her ahead of me slightly. She breaks her stare and looks at me baffled.

"What was that for?" She practically hisses at me.

"Keepin' ya in my sight... Look ahead." I say as I gesture my head forward. She lights up slightly, her eyes now filled with relief.

We approach the back of the bungalow. All I see is some small plastic chairs and a dirty garden hose. Winding around the front, we climb the porch cautiously. I look at her, and I gesture my fingers over my lips. Last thing I want is to have an unprepared walker attack. I peer into the door window through the dirty glass. I see nothing. My hand climbs up the door, and I bang on it to see if there is a grumbling reaction from inwards. Still nothing.

Waiting about five minutes felt like five years, I impatiently fumbled at the door handle, and eventually just body check the door. It swings open wide, and nearly shatters the wall next to it. I am alarmed by the ugly paisley rug we are standing on. We stroll through the door and I close it behind us. First things first, find a safe room and put Beth in it so I can clear the rest of the house.

My plans have failed already as I see her round the corner into the kitchen.

"Beth!" I whisper to her. She continues into the kitchen. "Beth stop! Be careful!" I scold, still in a whisper tone.

It never fails, there is always something that goes wrong. As she rounds the corner, a half eaten walker crawls across the floor and grabs her shoe. She whimpers, flailing her foot, trying not to scream. I dash forward and send an arrow straight into the damn kritter's head.

"Stay with me" I hiss at her. She stares up at me with her innocent eyes, and nods slightly.

What am I going to do.. She already almost got herself killed. My only option is to train her, she has never had outside experience, considering she was practically Judith's mother.

I re-track my steps, and search the living room. Aside from the ugly floral couch, the room is clear.

"Stay in ere, holler for me if somethin' comes at ya." I tell her as I leave the living room. She silently sinks into the couch. I go through the kitchen, and into the hallway, surveying my surroundings thoroughly. Nimbly, I tip toe up the stairs, and make my way to the bath room. Whipping open the door, I keep my cross bow ready for any surprises.

Nothing.

Cupboards. I need to check for supplies. I open the over head mirror cupboards to find unopened tooth brushes, as if fresh from the dentist's office. I also find some naproxen, gauze, kitten band aids, some nasal strips, and cough medicine. I check the cupboards beneath the sink, only to find toilet paper. I exit the bathroom, and check the master bedroom, clear. Finally, making my way to the last of the bedrooms, I find what looks like a teenage girl's bedroom. No walkers, but plenty of things Beth might like. I manage to get her a lime green fuzzy blanket, and I raid the drawers and gather all the clothing in them. I make my way back down stairs to find Beth, curled up on the couch, silently crying.

I feel a pang of grief, not just on her behalf, but on mine too. I thought things could get better, but clearly it can't.

...

Shaking, uncontrollable shaking. I am going to die. I can't handle this pain. I feel his presence in the room, but I cannot get up. I am frozen. Tearlessly sobbing I manage to get my self up. I look up at him.

I can see the pain in his eyes too. I wonder if he feels as hurt as I do. Regardless, he's better at keeping that in than I am.. He drops some items on the couch and with a tinge of awkward says:

"I found these things up stairs... Thought it might fit ya"

I look at the bubble gum pink pjs, and tank top, as well as a baby blue hoodie, red t shirt and stone washed shorts. How thoughtful.

"Thank you Daryl" I reply while getting up to change into my now found pjs. I grab my items, and turn the corner, so I am out of his site but just around the wall.

I hear him shuffling around in the living room, his steps heavy, and his movements in slow motion. Pulling the tank top over my skinny body, and pulling the over sized bottoms up, I turn the corner, only to find him building a fire in the brick fire place. I crash onto the couch, and watch him as he gets the fire going.

As I get lost in my thoughts, I start to hear something, the slight hum of a walker growl.

...

Hi everyone! I am new here. This is my first Bethyl fanfic! if anyone reads it, let me know what you think!


	2. Daydreams

_**In the heat of the afternoon,**_  
_**Oh afternoon**_

_**We were never welcome here**_  
_**We were never welcome here at all**_

_**Imagine Dragons- Who we are**_

...

"These fields are so beautiful in August, daddy" I point out to him, as he hands me a glass of lemonade. A smile creeps over his face as he takes a swig of his lemonade.

"They sure are, Beth. When you and Maggie were young, I couldn't keep you two out of them." He chuckled slightly.

They are a dandelion yellow, wheat over takes the field. Harvest time is my favorite season, we get so much fresh bread out of these fields. in the field, a lark flies around, such a peaceful bird.. I wish I were a bird sometimes, able to fly to where ever I want to, able to see whatever comes along my path. Feel the wind rushing through my feathers as I soar on high.

My day dream is awoken when Maggie comes storming along the porch, a scowl written on her face. Daddy and I look at each other strangely, then back to Maggie.

"What's the matter Maggie, my dear?" My father calls out to her. As she storms in the house, she yells:

"Damn chickens took a shit on my boots!"

We look at each other humorously, trying not to burst into inevitable laughter.

We failed. Smiles creep over our faces, and we burst into laughter. I nearly spill my lemonade all over the porch before I decide to rest it along the railing. I feel so peaceful, the summer breeze tickles my arm, and the aroma of roast chicken, being cooked by Patricia percolates my mind.

"Beth wake up!"

The sun is setting now, causing a red tinge along the horizon. My father and I finish our lemonade in silence, enjoying our surroundings. I turn to him:

"Why can't the whole world be this peaceful?" I ask him, he turns to me and says:

"If the whole world was this peaceful, how would we be able to enjoy such an evening like this?"

A smile creeps over my face, he is right, if everyone had what we had, it would no longer be special. I look up to him, and my smile turns to a frown. He looks back at me with foggy eyes, and a bloody neck, and gives me a eery smile. I can't scream. I can't speak. I am frozen in this terrifying moment.

"Would you hand me my handkerchief Beth, my neck is sweating again" He asks me. I am frozen. My daddy, he is gone. He was taken away by a monster.

...

"BETH WAKE UP!" a yell startles me. I dart forward, gasping for air, and flailing my head around to see my new surroundings. All I see is Daryl, trying to force me on my feet.

"Go up stairs and hide in the washroom! I will get ya when I find the damn kritter in 'ere" He scolds me, whilst shoving me towards the stairs. I scurry over to the stairs, and before I climb them, I see Daryl in the corner of my eye. A door flies open in the living room, and a walker dashes towards him. Fumbling to get his crossbow ready he dances around the room, dodging the walker. He is going to die, I need to act quickly. I leap from the stairs and grab a vase off the kitchen counter. With every inch of bravery in me, I hurl myself back into the living room, scaring the hell out of Daryl, and I smash the vase over the walker's head, knocking it to the ground. I feel empowered, I just knocked it down, but it's still alive. It scrambles towards me.

My leg. I can't get away from its grip. A heart attack is over taking me as I get ripped out from under my feet and smash onto the ground. The whole room gets dizzy as the whip lash sets in.

"BETH!" Daryl screams as the walker is about to take a bite of my calf. In a quick movement, I barrel roll, and the walking comes with me. It climbs on top of me, hissing in my face. I am powerless. I can't move.

I look into the misty eyes of the once lively, and young man, as he bares his savage teeth at me. Right as his teeth slightly touch my neck, I am surprised by an arrow flying straight through it's head, and missing my neck by an inch. I gasp for air, and tears begin to roll.

"Help. Help me. HELP. " I call out to Daryl with a grief stricken huff. He rips the body from off me, and fumbles down to his knees next to me. I am covered in walker blood and bile, giving me such an attractive smell. He helps me sit up.

"Are ya bitten?" He asks me with a worrisome tone. His eyes scan my whole body, as he checks for bite marks.

"I'm fine Daryl, he almost got me. I am just covered in his blood." I reassure him. His eyes dart up to mine and narrow at the sight of me.

"What the damn hell is yer problem? Got a problem followin' orders?" He hisses at me angrily. I try to recover myself, and defend my position.

"I was a afraid you would get attacked, you were dancing with the devil in here!" I whimper with terror in my voice.

"I can handle myself, Greene. Ya almost got yerself killed. Don't ya ever go after a walker like that again, ya hear me?" He orders me, without breaking his gaze at me. He sounds like my father. It reminds me of my daddy. My daddy getting mad at me for breaking the chicken eggs. Or trying to milk the cow without supervision. Or when I picked poison berries, thinking they were blue berries.

I am trying not to cry. I can't cry, I must not be weak.

The image of my father haunts my mind.

My mother pops in.

Maggie.

Otis and Patricia.

I can't handle this. I bite my lip so hard I send a shriek of pain through me.

"I'll train ya how to kill walkers when ya are a little stronger." he says whilst getting up. He reaches his hand down, to help me off the ground. I pull myself up, and look at my dirtied pjs. Damn, they were so clean before.

"There is a river outside the house, bring some clothes. Wash yerself up and wash those too." He says while gesturing in the general direction of me in my pjs. He isn't looking at me, he is staring at the corpse on the floor. He bends over, and pulls a name tag off the corpse's flannel shirt. It reads 'Thomas'.

He sighs, and gets up. Then looks me in the eye, and gestures his head forward. I walk towards the door and grab the red t shirt and shorts he found me, then we walk out of the house.

...

I keep her in my sight as we walk through the large open yard, towards the river. She could have been killed.. Why would she do such a damn stupid thing?

She keeps her head down low, staring at the grass she is walking on. Step one, teach her to be aware of surroundings.

We finally get to the river, where she begins to take her boots off. I keep my cross bow in my arms, ready for a possible attack. There are no walkers in sight, just the peaceful river. She looks at me.

"Would you turn around? I need to wash myself." She asks my politely. I obey her wishes, and turn my back to her. I hear her fumbling with her clothing. Then splashes the water on her. After a few minutes of splashing, I hear her putting on her change of clothes.

"You can turn around now" She says to me. I turn to see her in a over-sized red tea shirt, and stone washed shorts, at least the clothing fits her alright. She bends down, and begins scrubbing her pjs against a rock in the stream. She furiously scrubs, I can see that she has lost concentration on her scrubbing... She has a disturbed blank expression. She is breathing heavily with each scrub.

"Here, lemme do it for ya" I tell her as I bend down to her. She hands me the pjs, and returns to the shore of the river bank. A few minutes pass, and I am able to get the blood off the pjs. As I straighten out, I notice that is has gotten eerily quiet.

This kind of quiet reminds me of the nights I was lost in the forest. Scrambling to find food, wiping my ass with poison oak. Oh how the times have changed. I cannot imagine living in a house again, having things back to normal. Going to the store and buying a beer. None of that seems real anymore, I'm not sure if I would be able to handle being settled again if things did go back to normal. Not having anywhere to travel too, no more running, eatin' full meals each night. Microwave dinners. A shutter overcomes me as I think of it. At least if the world does go back to normal, I won't have my father to deal with anymore. I hate him. I hate every inch of him. Part of me is glad that the world went to shit, because now I don't have to deal with him anymore.

Snapping back to reality, I look at the river bank and Beth is no where to be found.

...

Ou, where did Beth go?

I got one review on my last chapter. Made my whole day!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Insignificance

_**The plans that I make**_

_**Roads that I take break**_

_**To holes that will go**_

_**Where I don't know**_

_**They are solid grounds illusions**_

_**That write themselves off**_

_**As perfectly normal solutions**_

_**Hole in the Ground- Tyler Joseph**_

* * *

My eye rapidly dart around the river bank where I now stand alone. Damnit! How the hell did I loose her in a matter of 5 minutes? She couldn't have gone far, I have got to find her.

On the river bank, I see her little foot prints heading North, so I march forward following them. Through piles of bushes, and up muddy hills I climb. Surveying all the area of forest around me, I find nothing.

She's weak, I know that. She has been strong for so long. I haven't seen her this weak since the farm. I know she is trying to opt out, she can't handle the pain of not knowing where our prison family is, and whether they are still alive. I am growing anxious now, what if I don't find her? What if I fail on keeping her safe? For all I know, we could be the only survivors left..

I continue on the path, following her little steps. I think she ran, no one could have gotten this far away just walking. But what caused her to run away from me? I know I am not the warmest of people, but I didn't think I was that bad.

The last few days before the prison fell, I noticed she looked a little weary, which has only heightened since the fall. I fear she will collapse from being weak, starving, and dehydrated. I don't know what is going on with her, every time I look at her, she is in a listless gaze, completely isolated from the world. I am not the greatest at conversation with people, but I try to get her out of it each time I see it.

The footsteps stop. What? How do they just stop here? That's impossible..

"Beth!" I call out, hoping for an answer. Silence. The trees sway back and forth, and I am greeted by a cool breeze. Maybe these aren't her footsteps? I re-track my steps, back to the empty river bank. There are more prints going opposite from the last, so I follow those. They aren't walker prints, I know that much. I walk the quiet forest, growing impatient with each step. How can woman be so stupid sometimes? I have protected her, and she just decides to wander off? Never the less, I need to find her, dead or alive.

* * *

I collapse where I am. What is going on? What am I hearing?

_"Beth..." _

"Maggie? Is that you?" I call out.

_"You failed me.." _

"Dad? Where are you!?" I shriek in horror.

_"Why aren't you stronger..."_

"Daryl? Daryl help me!" I cry out, my head is hurting from all the voices.

_"They're all gone now, you have no one.."_

"Help me!" I scream.

_"Maggie is dead because of you..."_

"HELP ME!" I scream louder with tears rolling down my face.

_"You deserve to die.."_

"Help me..." I whisper.

The voices ring inside my head. I am growing dizzy, the forest around me is now spinning. The voices are clouding my ears, I cannot think. Maybe I need to die. Maybe death is right...

In an instant, my world goes black.

* * *

I have been wandering the forest for hours now. It's dark, I cannot stay out like this. Re-tracking my steps, I find my way back to the bungalow. I jam myself into the door to open it. It's an old door, causing it to be stubborn. I make my way into the living room, and put Beth's pjs on the couch.

Damn it stinks in here. I left that walker from earlier on the floor. I grab it by it's ankles and drag it to the back door of the house. With one big heave, I throw it into the backyard, and close the back door. Hopefully the smell in here will repel other walkers in the area away.

I'm starving. Beth and I didn't have the time earlier to raid the kitchen. So I make my way over there, and begin to whip open cupboards. I find plenty of cans and boxes in here, I don't think anyone else has had time to raid this house. I have hit the jackpot. Making two trips back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, where the fire I lit earlier glimmers low, I set down 12 cans filled with either soup, fruit, vegetable or meat products, 6 boxes of cereal and crackers, and 4 jars of fermented vegetables. Despite finding a jackpot of food, my mind drifts off to Beth, and I loose my appetite. I guess I should just sleep, I'll get up early in the morning and start searching for Beth again.

I climb up onto the couch, and lay down on it. The fire is nothing but embers now, and the room is only lit slightly from the moon outside.

* * *

"Darylina! oh Darylina, does your nose hurt? Well too damn bad!" He yells at me while kicking me in the stomach. I gasp for air, with blood gushing from my nose and onto the floor.

"Ya better not do it 'gain ya useless prick!" Another blow meets my side this time, I yelp like a helpless dog in pain.

"I won'... I won'.." I gasp while coughing.

"Ya damn liar!"

I am kicked again. I lay lifeless on the floor, beaten to a brutal pulp. My blood saturating the ground around me.

"Ya better clean up yer damn mess you son of a whore." He scolds me, then walks out of the room, leaving me there to bleed.

* * *

I am awoken by a bird outside, screaming it's head off right at the crack of dawn. I hate these damn birds, thinking they own the world now that it's gone to shit. Glad it woke me up from that dream though.

Oh boy. Birds. My thoughts rush and remember the pheasant I found earlier. I climb off the couch and pull it out of a cloth bag I got from the prison. It's still okay thankfully. No rigor mortise or maggots have set in, I rapidly rip the feathers out of its skin. I fumble to grab the knife in my back pocket. When I finally wiggle it free, I slice the bird's head off, and cool blood oozes from its fresh cut. Laying it down on the floor, I walk to the kitchen, looking for papers to start a fire. I search in the cupboard beside the fridge, and find some divorce papers.

"Looks like this is a lil' over due" I chuckle to myself.

Underneath it, I find a hard book. I pull it out to reveal what it is.

A photo album. Great.

I begin to flip through pages. A family, with two boys and a dog, pictures of them as babies, some wedding pictures, a picture of the dog playing in a children's pool...

And the best part.

A photo of a child dressed up as a dead person on Halloween. I wince at the sight of it, anger builds up inside me. How could we have made a joke of this, expecting everything to be okay forever, like nothing was ever going to happen. I rip the photo out of the book, and crumple it in my hands. Looking at the rest of the album, I sigh, and take it over to the fire pit to be burned.

I get a small fire going, and hoist the pheasant above it to cook. It's still early.. All I can think about is if Beth is dead or alive.

What have I done?

I stare off at the browning bird, thinking about what I dreamed about last night.

I hate him. I wish I could kill him all over again.

I am a monster, I damn monster. I shutter at my insignificance.

What have I done? I can't help anyone I care about.. I am nothing but a pile of selfish shit.

* * *

**Second chapter in one day? ooooo! I felt the urge to write again, so tada! **

**and to the person who left me a nasty review in Spanish, I know Italian so don't think I couldn't read your insignificant comment. Next time write it in English, considering you obviously read the story enough to know what it was about!**

**Haha , anyways, Thank you to anyone who is reading my story, I am enjoying writing it!**

**Oh and I figured out how to do those line things, isn't that dandy? **

**I am such a newb here. **

**Till the next chapter!**


	4. Memories vs Reality

_**I'm insignificant.**_  
_**Please tell them you have no plans for me.**_  
_**I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**Ode to Sleep- Twenty One Pilots.**_

* * *

It takes everything in me to stand up from the warmth of the fire. And when I do, of course I make a mistake.

Anger rages inside me. Feverishly, I start slamming my fists against the wall, until the whites of my knuckles are stained red.

Ouch. But the relief of getting all my anger out satisfies me. I turn shamefully, and walk to the washroom upstairs to wrap my wrists. 12 stairs seems like a mountain, I drag my feet with each step, until I reach the washroom. I can't help but stare at my disgusting reflection in the mirror. I am tattered, dirty, bruised, and awful looking. How could anyone look at me and think I am not also a walker? Perhaps my rough stature is my savior.

Looking away, I begin to bandage myself. This seems all too familiar. My mind flashes back and forth from memories to reality. Memories to reality.

Reality: I am standing in a bathroom, wrapping my self-inflicted wounds. I lost Beth yesterday and I will stop at nothing to find her. Everyone at the prison could possible be gone. We lost our home. Carol was thrown out by Rick. Carol is not the person she was, and for that, I don't want to entertain her in my thoughts. The dumb son-of-bitch governor could still be out there. I could be all alone for the rest of my life.

Memories..

* * *

Standing in the front door way, holding my beaten side, my mother shrieks in horror.

"Did he do this to ya?!" She demands from me. I don't answer. "Grab yer stuff, m'love. 'M takin' ya home with me."

I turn around into the house, ready to obey her orders.

"What do ya think yer doing, Darylina?" He pops his head out from the kitchen door way, right as I am about to go up the stairs.

"'M takin' him with me, ya rotten fiend!" She yells at my father.

"Fine, take 'im, he ain't no use ta me anyway! Merle's the real prize." He scoffs at her.

"Take that back ya useless piece of shit!" She yells at him.

"I ain't takin' back what's true, I'd suggest ya get his stuff and get the hell outta here!" He screams at her. She remains silent, and follows me up the stairs to help me pack.

Raiding my dresser for the few tattered items I own, we throw my stuff into a bag, and walk away from the house of horror I lived in.

* * *

Reality. Back to reality. Beth, I need to find her.

There is some strange inward tugging, inside my chest. Or heart. No not heart, I am not one for feelings. I feel like she is still alive, barely clinging on to reality. I need to find her.

My head keeps flashing from memories of the prison, to my past, and back to reality. Back to the thought of Beth still being alive.

* * *

"What are ya doing, my son?" She smiles and peers into my room at me.

"'M just cleaning my cuts." I reply while dabbing down on my bloodied body.

"Let me help ya" She walks in and takes the gauze from my hands. I willingly let her clean the wounds, and she does so with care.

"We should get ya washed up," She smiles at me, and stands me up.

After washing, she clothes me in warm pjs, and gives me a bowl of cereal before bed.

"Don' let yer father's words bring ya down, Daryl. He has always been a harsh man, and doesn't deserve an amazing son like you."

"Why does he deserve Merle then?" I ask her with suspicion.

"He doesn't deserve Merle either, Merle is tainted by him. I see good in Merle, but he needs to get away from yer dad." She replies sadly.

She tucks me into bed, and kisses my forehead.

"Be ready, yer goin' to school tomorrow."

* * *

My hands are bruised, but clean now. It must be 6:30 in the morning now. All I can think of is how much of a failure I have been to Beth. If she dies, I will never forgive myself. It will be another Sophia incident, just one turned back leads into disaster.

* * *

"Ain't you Merle's brother?" A voice calls out to me in the crowd of kids playing outside for recess. A group of boys surrounds me, and they begin to stare me down. I stare at them silently.

"Don' ya talk?" Another boy calls out impatiently.

"Merle told me yer a little baby, and ran off with yer mom!" They all start to laugh. Anger is building inside me.

"Yer mom's a whore ya know, she sleeps around with anyone she can get her hands on!"

That's it. Instantaneously, I lunge at the boy who said that, tackling him to the ground. I begin to punch the guts out of his face, as I do this, I am swarmed by the other boys, who pull me off and throw me to the ground.

I cannot see the sky anymore, all I can see is their prepubescent faces laughing at me as they kick me furiously. Hitting all the spots that were already bruised from my father, I yelp in pain.

"What in God's name is going on here?!" I hear the voice of a woman yell out. The boys scatter like bowling pins. A woman with pinned up brown hair and glasses looks at me laying on the ground. She helps me up, and brings me inside the school to her office.

"I am Annette, but please call me Mrs. Greene. What is your name child?" She asks me nicely.

I stammer out my words, trying not to show pain in my voice.

"'M Daryl Dixon, this is my first day here." I reply to her, whilst looking down at the ground.

"And why were those boys kicking you?" She questions me.

"They knew ma brother Merle. They said I was a baby, 'nd that ma mother was a whore." I reply to her sadly, "Then I tackled one of 'em."

"I see.. Well you should not have tackled them, instead you must come to me. I will speak with their parents, and they shall have extra school work to do. I won't let them pick on you again, Daryl." She smiles at me, then reaches for the phone to call my mother.

* * *

I gather my composure after that flash back, and stumble down the stairs. Gathering water, a bit of food, blankets and bandages, I throw them into a bag and load my cross bow. I survey the food I found that is laying on the floor, and hide it under the couch, just in case someone comes by here and tries to take it.

Stepping out onto the front porch, I am greeted by a cool breeze. It is a cloudy day, threatening rain, but that won't stop me.

Marching forward into the forest, I keep my mind set on one thing, and that is..

I need to find Beth.

* * *

**Hey everyone! sorry, this is a filler chapter. I am keeping everyone on their toes, I know.**

**I wanted to build up Daryl's past a little, and let you guys in the on the demons he is fighting. **

**Till the next chapter!**


	5. Rivers and Roads

_**Rivers and roads**_  
_**Rivers and roads**_  
_**Rivers 'til I reach you**_

_**Rivers and Roads- The Head and The Heart**_

I am standing by the river where she ran off. It is peaceful here, I can only imagine how nice it would be to stand in this river without a chaotic world out here. She has to be okay.. For my sanity, she needs to be okay. The foot prints are faded, but I can still track them. I begin to follow them closely, and I keep myself aware of my surroundings. The forest is eerily quiet, I can hear my thoughts ringing outside of my mind, and projected into the air.

I can only imagine the amount of terror she has endured from being alone.

Anger builds up inside me.

Why the in the living hell of Earth we live in would she run off like that? What kind of person just gets up and leaves when the world has gone to hell? She must be in a lot of pain to just run off like that. I wish I could be more of a help, but I ain't the feely type.

Gosh it's freezing out, the wind keeps whipping my sides, sending a chill through my bones. I don't like the looks of today already. Each step I take I hear the forest floor crunch, and the trees swaying in motion. I continue to follow the tracks I followed the other day.

I push myself on-wards, up a hill, with my feet slipping from the mud. Looking at my surroundings, something is in the distance, hanging from a tree... I push my self forward to it, diverting from the footsteps I was tracking.

It's a banner.

Sanctuary, Safe zone.

Those who arrive, survive.

It can't be true. There is no such thing as safe in this world anymore is there?

Beth is first, we can look into this fool's trap later. I retrace my steps back to what I hope is Beth's little foot prints.

"Daryl, Mrs. Greene would like to speak to you." He said, interrupting the class lesson. I get up from my seat, and follow him out the door, all eyes are on me until I am out of sight. I hate these halls, they are like prison, but I guess school is better than my dad's house. I arrive at Mrs. Greene's office, and sit down in one of the chairs.

It's quiet, she isn't in here yet. I sit and awkwardly twiddle my thumbs whilst staring at my muddy sneakers. I certainly don't belong here, I look like a street rat.

"Hello Daryl," She greets me with a smile as she walks into the room.

"Hello Ma'am."

"I have called you here today because I have received news that you weren't feeling well today." She said with a saddened face.

"Yes Ma'am, I don't feel too good." I reply honestly, while cupping my stomach.

"Alright, you are excused from school until you feel better, I will give you a drive back to your house." She smiled and stood up.

Her car is nice, very upscale. I am afraid I will dirty the seats with just my presence alone. Driving down the upscale streets of Georgia, I am reminded about how little I have, but I am not bothered by it. I don't know what I would do all day in a big house.

"Is this yer neighborhood Ma'am?" I ask her with sheer curiosity. It must be, a woman working such a good job must live in a house like this.

"No it is not, actually." She replies honestly, "I live on a large farm, with my husband, my son, and his daughter."

"Oh, sorry Ma'am, I jus' thought ya might live in a big house." I shy my head down awkwardly. Staring at my muddy shoes, I keep silent.

"Not a worry young one, I could never have a use for such a large house, it is unneeded." She smiles at me.

Driving through the valleys of rich houses, I stare at each one wondering who might live there, and what they do all day long.

Then we finally make it to my side of the tracks. The bummish neighborhood, where the less fancy folk live.

I am greeted by the sound of sirens. My eye scan all over, but I see no emergency vehicles near. Nothing, it's nothing, my mind goes back to the same normal shenanigans it always does.

I want to go on vacation, away from this horrid place, too bad I've never been outside of Georgia. All I will ever know is the heat of here, and the mass of nothingness here to entertain me. My mom always talks about vacation, taking me to France, Spain, Brazil or China, but like that will ever happen, we are far too poor for that. I stare down at my hand-me-downs that are dirtied and destroyed. I always get second best. Second best in life. My brother is always first. New clothes, better survivalist, better fighter, stronger, cooler, has more friends, and the love of my father... Something I can only dream of having. That dream seems so unrealistic that I can't even think of it without having an inward tugging feeling of dissatisfaction. Never-the-less I still have my mother here to love me.

We round the corner to my house, and I glance over to see a herd of emergency vehicles lined outside my house.

I feel the cool drops of rain pelting my bare-arms every few minutes. Damnit, rain. I am going to be freezing by the time I make it back, and if I don't find Beth, she will be dying of hypothermia. Damn Beth. Why did she have to do this to herself.

All the forest looks the same now, same trees, same dirt, same damn boring terrain I am used to. I tie ropes to branches so I can find my way back without issue. There are no walkers in the forest that I have come across, which is to my delight.

Walking through the gloomy forest, I find a moonshiner's cabin. Abandoned, torn apart a bit, but walker-free. I make my way up the creaky porch, and shimmy the rotten door open. It smells like must and booze, reeks of redneck, and looks like hell. I still go in, and begin to scavenge for supplies. Throwing around musty new-papers, rearranging mason jars, and whipping open cupboards, I find some rubbing alcohol, matches, and a semi-clean smelling blanket.

Weaving my way around broken glass and upright nails, I kick the door open, and stand on the porch, surveying the land around me. Onward I go back into the forest, tying ropes on the trees again.

I walk for what seems like hours, then my daydreams are awoken. I hear the sickly noises of walker growls, they permeate the surroundings, and percolate into my mind. In front of me, I see two walkers, walking towards bushes, completely uncaring of my presence..

As fast as I can I dash towards the bushes. I take them both out before they have the chance to reach their focal point. I hear a crash of thunder, and the trees start to sway eerily. I slowly turn around, and look beyond the bushes, to find a ditch.

In this ditch, I see a small young woman, shivering feverishly. I slide down the hill on one knee, and crash down into the ditch beside her.

It's Beth, hazily trying to cling to her life.


	6. Guilt

_**And please don't think about**____**  
**__**why you can't sleep in the evening**__**  
**__**And please don't be afraid of**____**  
**__**what your soul is really thinking**__**  
**__**Your soul knows good and evil**__**  
**__**Your soul knows both sides**__**  
**__**And it's time you pick your battle**__**  
**__**And I promise you this is mine**_

_**Twenty One Pilots-Isle of Flightless Birds.**_

"Beth! Beth are you okay?" I practically scream at her, shaking her profusely out of her comatose state. Her hazy eyes meet mine, and I can tell she is still here, just barely. I frantically scan her for bit wounds, but I find nothing. The humming of walkers coming nearer is ringing in my ears now, I have to get out of here. I slid my arms under her, cradling her like a baby. She is so small, but heavier than I thought. Rising to my feet, I slither out of the ditch, hoping not to alarm any nearby walkers, and I begin a fast pace walk back to the direction of our safe haven.

It's getting real dark now, yet it's not even sun down. The sky turns to black, as a storm wanders in. Now I feel the rain, every pelt of this hydration crashes on my skin like glass shattering. I feel it now.

Its damn cold. Every drop being like a frigid ice. I hope Beth, or even I get sick from this. I continue my fast steps, Beth in my arms and crossbow over my shoulder. I can hear the footsteps behind me, they are staggering along trying to keep up with my fast pace, I manage to get a glance, and my mind freezes at the sight of 8 walkers following me. Shit. How am I going to get in the house with these critters on my tail? The rain is picking up speed, and I am now saturated with water, as is Beth. The ground is hard to walk on, let alone speed walk, the once dry forest ground is now muddy and slippery, making it even harder to keep my balance. My steps turn into bounds as two more walkers join the pack. I am running now, trying not to slip into a blood curdling death. I can barely see, as the water is dripping down my dirty face and blocking my eyes.

And before I know it, I have lost my feet, and I come crashing to the ground. Beth rolls a little farther away from where I am.

Stumbling to my feet, I grab my cross bow, and begin lunging arrows into the walkers heads. One dodges them, and is coming right at me, I take the shaft of my weapon and smash it into the damn critters skull, sending it to the ground. Before I know it, one is on top of me, I am fighting it off but I cannot hold it for too long, it's much stronger than I am.

And that's when it happens. The walker goes limp, and the growling from it stops. I push it off me and look up, to see a very weak Beth, knife in hand, looking at me with her weary eyes. Before I have a chance to say anything I whip around and kill the very last walker by a boot to the skull. Retrieving my arrows, I look around to see if anymore are coming, but all that is present is Beth, and the sound of the rain hitting the ground. I turn around to see her laying down again, breathing heavily. I scoop her up again, and begin running again. Trying to avoid branches whipping at me, I finally make it to the end of the forest, back to the river where she left me. Remembering my surroundings, I make my way back up towards the house.

Soaking and muddy, I see the house, and start forward towards it. I carry Beth into the house where I lay her on the ground beside the fire place.

Swiftly, I get a fire going to keep her warm. She is knocked out now, non responsive, but still breathing. I take off her boots and weapon belt, which are covered in mud. She's covered in mud in general, her clothing soaked. I can't let her sleep like this, she with go hypothermic, and I could lose her. Before I think of doing anything else, I go upstairs to find myself some new clothing, all I find it a pair of jeans, a gray t-shirt and a black sweater, this will have to do.

I wander down the stairs to a shivering girl, laying on the floor. I cannot leave her like this or she will die. I rummage through a laundry bin by the entrance to the kitchen, and find her a mostly clean pair of sweat pants. Grabbing that, and the sweater I found her earlier, I pray that she won't freak out at me.

I sit her up slightly, I wiggle off her over sized t-shirt, leaving her in just a bra.

Don't look Daryl, don't look.

I find my inner man in me taking over, as I gaze at her. Snapping back into it, I quickly put her sweater on.

Now her shorts. I undo the buttons and unzip the zipper, to reveal her baby blue panties, and jetting out hipbones.

Don't look, don't look, don't look.

Once again my inner man comes out as I slid her pants down. Recovering quickly, I slid her sweat pants on, and sit up staring at her.

I hope she doesn't think I am some crazy dirty old man, it was for her own good. I get up and grab a blanket from the couch, and lay it over her. She isn't shivering anymore, but she needs fluids, or she will dehydrate quickly.

"Beth" I whisper and gently shake her.

Her eyes open, and cross at the sight of me sitting beside her. She sits forward, but falls back down again from dizziness.

"Careful, ya almost got yerself killed" I grumble at her. She just looks up at me with her blue eyes innocently, as if nothing happened.

"I'm thirsty" She simply says.

That's my cue. I sit up and go to the kitchen to get a water bottle. When I come back, I find her sitting up, blanket wrapped around her and staring at the fire. There are so many questions I want to ask her, but she is too weak for questioning. My judgment gets the better of me, and I keep my mouth shut.

I crash on the floor beside her and open the bottle up for her. She takes it and slowly sips, eyes still locked on the fire.

"How long was I gone for?" She asks me.

"A day and a bit." I murmur back to her.

"And you looked for me that whole time?"

"Yeah, 'cept I had to sleep, s' I got up early after I rested a 'lil."

She doesn't reply, and continues sipping her water. Everything inside me is rumbling. Why did she leave? What was the point? I sit silently.

"Did you change my clothes?" She asks, cocks her eyebrow and looks up at me.

"Yea, ya were soaked, 'nd I didn't want ya to freeze t' death" I grumble at her suspicion.

"Thank you" She says to me, completely undeterred that I had to look at her semi-naked body.

I get up from my spot, and look amongst the cans I hid when I left. I find a can of beef stew, sounds good to me.

Getting up, I go to the kitchen to find a saucepan, pot, or whatever the hell I need to cook this damn thing.

I come back to the living room with a pan and bowls, and crash back onto the floor to crack open the can. She looks at me with her wide eyes, and carefully surveys my quest of opening this can with a knife.

After poking, prodding and stabbing the can, I finally get it open, and release its contents into the saucepan. Fumbling awkwardly, I find a way to get it to sit by the fire, to warm it up.

"Why did ya leave Beth?" The words come tumbling out of my mouth. I choke a little and begin to cough at my stupidity for asking.

"I haven't been able to think straight Daryl, I keep dreaming of my father, and falsely hearing them.. I wandered because I was trying to get away from the voices echoing in my heart." She sincerely replies. I am speechless. How do I reply to that?

"Did ya want to talk about it?" I ask her kindly.

"I feel like everything is my fault, like I could have saved my father, like I could have found Maggie, like we could have saved the farm... It's my fault! I let them down Daryl!" She shivers and tear begin to roll.

"It ain't yer fault Beth... None of it. Don't think it is yers for even a minute."

She swallows her tears and looks up at me. Cracking a half smile, then dropping her head to stare at the ground.

"If anythin'... it's my fault.. I could've gotten a clear shot at the Governor.. I could have been searchin' for him.. I could have saved us before everythin' happened Beth.."

"It ain't your fault either Daryl... We all could have done differently.." She sighs.

The room is now silent, and our breath echoes against the walls.

"We need to fight our inner demons" She says to me.

"Then don't go running off like that again Beth! Ya almost scared me half to death! Ya can't go running when ya feel down... If I had of done that when I was young.." I trail off.

"What do you mean Daryl?" She asks.

"It's nothin.. We should eat"

"Tell me" She pushes.

"Leave it Beth" I push back firmly.

"You need to be able to open up."

I get up and storm out of the room. Forget this shit, I don't want to be questioned by an 18 year old headstrong lady. Not about my past. I don't tell people that shit.

I go outside, and begin to set up walker traps in the rain. We might be here for awhile.


End file.
